Our Fleeting Moment
by Akuhei-san
Summary: I don't know what to call it...it just, well kinda sadSesshomaruKagome


I sadly do not own INUYASHA or the song GIVE UNTO ME by Evenescence, so hope you enjoy

* * *

Kagome was standing on the sidelines, once again watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight. Naraku had just been defeated and right after his death, they were enemies once again. The Jewel was wished upon and everyone was happy. Sango had Kohaku, Miroku was free of his wind tunnel, Shippo had his parents, and Inuyasha had Kikyo, so where did that leave her? 

As time passed by she had fallen out of love with Inuyasha and in love with Sesshomaru. She didn't know how it happened but it just snuck up on her, besides the only thing Inuyasha saw in her was Kikyo. She was here now, so she was not needed. Sometimes, like right now, when they fought she would hoe that Sesshomaru would not get touched. He was in so much pain, his inner hatred and resentment for Inuyasha bottled up inside. He was just so secluded from the world around him, so untouchable…so lonely. His cold exterior just a cover-up to hide the pain that he feels inside.

**I've been watching you from a distance**

**That distance sees through your disguise**

After Naraku's demise he wanted to finish what he started, he wanted revenge for all the pain that he felt. Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha with his poisonous whip but Inuyasha dodged and rammed him with the hilt of his stomach into the abdomen of Sesshomaru. He was sent back a few feet but maintained his balance as he turned to face the crowd. He looked and he saw her, the Miko. Her eyes were watching him with an unreadable expression.

"Hey pay attention"

Sesshomaru turned his head and came in contact with Inuyasha's fist.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru fall to the ground as he was bombarded by Inuyasha's fists. Miroku came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha is doing fine, as soon as Sesshomaru is dead we can leave"

Miroku said as Kagome pushed his hand aside and ran towards the dueling brothers.

Inuyasha could see the pain on his brother's face as he broke the armor surrounding his internal organs. Inuyasha extended his claws and struck, as he heard a scream. He looked down and saw Kagome's blood on her shirt, five claw marks marring her beautiful skin.

**All I want from you is your hurting**

"Kagome, what are you doing?!"

Inuyasha said as he tried to remove Kagome from her tight grip on his body.

"Please don't kill him Inuyasha, please don't"

**I want to heal you**

**I want to save you from the dark**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome like she was crazy. He turned around to see Miroku come towards him and standing by his side.

"Miroku get her off, she's in the way"

Inuyasha said as Miroku tried to pry her off but failed, as she clung on tighter.

"Look, Kagome, if I leave Sesshomaru alive, he might kill me, do you get that?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take Inuyasha"

"What- Kagome if you don't move you'll be in the way of my attack, I'll kill you both"

Inuyasha said as he started to count down '1'.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's body twitch, meaning that he would awaken soon

'2'

'I guess this is it, at least I get to die with the one that I love' Kagome thought

'3'

Kagome shut her eyes as bright white light engulfed her senses. She waited for the pain to come, but it never arrived. Kagome opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She let out an inaudible gasp as she looked the little paradise. A little cabin off to the side surrounded by a spring and flowers of all sorts. She got up and collapsed, when a sharp pain went through her back.' Wow, Inuyasha really tried to kill me' she thought

**Give unto me your troubles**

**I'll endure your suffering**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see the human a few feet away from him. He stood up and grabbed her and threw her into a tree. He stared at her with cold eyes, as she stared back giving him a soft gaze and loving smile. He frowned, emotionally, and released his poison, released her as she struggled to breathe.

**Place unto me your burden **

**I'll drink your deadly poison**

Kagome was having teouble breathing only to look up to see cold malicious eyes staring back at her, as he turned around and walked towards the little hut. She watched him stumble towards the hut, until he collapsed on te ground in a collasol heap. 'Sesshomaru'.Kagome ran to his side and put her ear to his chest. 'Thank goodness, he's still breathing'

**Why shoul I care if they hurt you**

**Somehow it matters more to me**

**That if I were hurting myself**

Sesshoamru opened his eyes to see rooftop. He looked around the roomto see tha girl, sitting opposite of him still coughing. The poison was supposed to kill her, but much to his disappointment it didn't. He tried to move but the pain that he thought was nothing was catching up to him. It felt like thousands of little arrows piercing his flesh at the same time.

**Save you**

**I'll save you**

He heard the gril move closer as she sat next to him eyeing the bandages that were on his person. He looked at her torn clothes and realized she must have ripped them from her own clothes.

"Why do you hate him?"

He looked at her staring at her warm embracing eyes.

"My mother"

He said ending the conversation and closing his eyes. She smelled different now, it felt a little off. It wasn't her blood or anything, it changed right after she made the wish on the Jewel.

**Give unto me your troubles**

**I'll endure your suffering**

**Place on to me your burden**

**I'll drink your deathly poison**

"What did he do?"

Kagome wanted to know as he opened his eyes and glared at her.

"When he was born my mother died of a broken heart, she didn't know that my father was with another women. If he wasn't alive my mother would still be."

Sesshomaru said closing his eyes and fells asleep. Kagome sat there watching him sleep, as she reached out and kissed his hand.

"You can tell me your secrets, you can share you pain"

Kagome said as she went back to where she was sitting before and went to sleep.

**Fear not the flame of my loves candle **

**Let it be the sun in your world of darkness**

**Give unto me all that frightens you**

**I'll have nightmares for you**

**If you sleep soundly**

Kagome opened her eyes and looked for Sesshomaru, but he was nowhere in sight. She ran outside the little hut and collapsed on to the ground.

He found her on the ground, returning from the hot springs. He picked her up and set her in the room, her heart beat unnaturally slow. He set her down as he examined her face, once full of life and now full of hidden truths. He stroked her hair out of her face as he whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to be alone, I will be there for you, little Miko, Kagome"

He said kissing her on the forehead and going to sleep next to her.

Kagome opeaned her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at her, a little uneasy she averted her eyes elsewhere.

"How did you sleep?"

Kagome looked back at him her eyes lighting up, sparkling in the morning light.

"I slept really good, thank you"

She said as she sat up and gave him a brilliant smile, that would forever be engraved in his mind

"Your sick"

He said as she had a confused look on her face, and put her hand on her forehead.

"You're dying"

He said bluntly as her confused smile faded to one of despair, and pain. She looked him in the eyes and stared into his soul.

"Do you love me…Sesshomaru?"

**Fear no the flame of my loves candle**

**Let it be the sun in your darkness**

**Give unto me all that frightens you**

**I'll have your nightmares for you**

**If you sleep soundly**

"I love you Sesshomaru, but how could I right? A human women and a Miko no less, loving a ruler and a youkai at that, how ironic"

She said as she turned her back on him and laid down on the floor. Sesshomaru sat there watching as her life essence faded from her person. He could see parts of her leave and fade into the hair, leaving her soulless.

"Why are you dying?"

Kagome turned to look at him then turned back around facing the opposite direction.

"The Shikon Jewel was my life source, when the Jewel left this world my life started to fade away; it was just the way that it happened"

She said as she felt a hand pick her up and set her in their lap. Sesshomaru adjusted Kagome's body to meld perfectly with his, so they would both be comfortable.

"Why not spend the rest of your life, how short it may be, being happy"

"Bu-"

"Shhh…you'll ruin it"

He said as he hugged her to himself as they watched the day pass in front of their eyes. Stars were in the sky as Kagome layed on the floor, next to Sesshomaru who turned to her.

"Promise me you'll wake up in the morning"

"What?" she said as she faced him

"Promise me you'll wake up in the morning"

"I promise…I like white roses"

She said as he kissed her and laid her to sleep. She wouldn't wake up in the morning; he knew that, he just wanted her to make a promise, something that he could cherish for the rest of his life. He laid next to her whispering in her ear as the last part of her presence left him.

"I do…Kagome; believe me when I say I do"

He watched as her breathing stopped, and her chest stopped rising up and down. She felt it too, the fleeting moments of her life. Sesshomaru felt something wet hit his hand, looking down to see it was a drop. One innocent tear drop, telling him what he had found, but only lost.

* * *

Thanks for reading my one shot!!

Please Review, they help me become a better writer.

MIND FOREST


End file.
